Right In Front Of You
by SJAandDWfan
Summary: Every Clani fan knows they can be awkward around eachother and are too stubborn to admit their feelings. But what if someone could make them see what's right in front of them. Reuploaded as i was having problems with it.


**Helloooooooo! Yes everybody, take cover, 'cuz SJAandDWfan is BACK! **

**Summary: Every Clani fan knows they can be a bit awkward with eachother, and are too stubborn to admit their feelings. But what if a certain boy-genius could make them see what's right in front of them?**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Pairings: Clyde/Rani**

**Set: Post series 4**

"Rani! Clyde! Luke's back!", Sarah Jane's cry of joy was echoed throughout the big house, as the two teens in question came hurtling out of two different rooms and straight to the door, where they met a certain grinning boy-genius at the door. They both flung themselves upon him, but it was Sarah Jane who voiced the question they had all been thinking, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long are you staying?"

"A week!", he exclaimed.

A week. It was better than any of them had hoped for, and Luke's bedroom was ready for him. Before he retired, though, he wanted to talk to Clyde.

"So, how are you doing, mate", Luke asked his best friend.

"Good, thanks, how are those Uni mates holding up?", there was a slight tinge to his voice that suggested he was protective of Luke as his best mate.

"Great", he replied, before hastily adding, "nowhere near as good company as you lot though." This seemed to relax Clyde, which left Luke the opportunity to switch the conversation to more interesting topics.

"So… are you and Rani… like…"

Clyde cottoned on to what he was saying pretty quickly, "Oh, no! No! We're not… I mean…how could you even think… I mean…that's not going to happen", he finished somewhat defensively.

Luke was frustrated, but could not help laughing at Clyde. The way he said that, Luke could tell he wanted nothing more than what, or rather, who he had just been denying.

"Ok, Clyde, it was just a simple question! I can tell you like her though."

"'Course I like her; she's a great friend!"

Luke rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean! You like-like her!", he said, a touch childishly. Though, technically, Luke was only about four years old, so he could be excused for that. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Clyde began to leave, but was stopped by Luke. "Just one more thing", he said gently, earnestly, "tell her how you feel."

They looked at eachother, but the look was broken by quickly approaching footsteps.

"I'll try!", Clyde hissed, thinking 'how?'.

"Good!" Luke grinned as the footsteps were upon them. Rani entered the room, wanting to say goodnight. She hugged them both, and Luke couldn't help noticing Clyde's cheeks were tinged scarlet, as were Rani's. Both noticing this, they blushed deeper, before Rani went home. Clyde noticed Luke looking at him, with a happy, if slightly smug, smile on his face.

The next day, Rani came over to number 13 slightly early. Luke decided to talk to her, too.

He ushered her into the kitchen.

"Yes, Luke?", she asked, her suspicions aroused.

"You…Clyde…perfect.", he struggled to say what he wanted to.

"I know what you're trying to say Luke, and yes, I do like him, but I'm not sure what to do!" Rani said all of this in one breath.

"You just leave this to me", he grinned, suddenly he had a plan.

Nonetheless slightly worried, Rani shrugged it off and left the kitchen.

That afternoon, Rani and Clyde were in the living room, when they heard a noise from above them. They both wandered to the same spot, Clyde noticing vaguely that Rani was even prettier than usual when she looked like that, Rani thinking Clyde looked very cute when he was confused. The culprit was soon found: Luke, _holding some mistletoe above their heads from a stick._

Rani managed to choke out, as the tension in the room thickened, "But it's not Christmas!"

"Who cares?", Luke grinned.

Rani looked at Clyde, who looked back at her, as they found themselves drawing involuntarily closer to one another. Clyde tentatively raised his hand to Rani's cheek and she looked him full in the face, curious and seemingly excited. Rani suddenly felt soft lips on hers, and she kissed Clyde back: three years of pent-up emotion coming out in a few seconds.

Their kiss would have been longer than a few seconds had they not been interrupted by a certain Haresh Chandra, who had come to bid goodbye to Rani, as he was going to a headteachers' meeting, who stopped. Clyde spoke up to break the tension, "Um… I can explain?"

"Good. Because I'm going to need a lot of filling in!" His face suddenly broke into a smile.

**The end! R&R and you'll be my best friend forever.**


End file.
